Current digital map rendering systems, such as standalone mobile navigation units, smart device mobile navigation applications, internet or database map programs, or the like, may place a pin or other location indicator at or near a point of interest (POI). However these location indicators can be misleading, e.g. fail to indicate the actual POI. For example, the location indicator may be rendered in a street near the POI, or in the middle of a building complex, on a building near the POI, on a building other than the POI, or the like. These misplaced or ambiguous location indicators may result in user confusion causing the user to fail to locate the POI or waste time finding the actual location of the POI.